Still Here With Me
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Kyuhyun terus nyari cara biar si cewek enerjik tukang makan alias Lee Sungmin, nggak jadi tunangannya... KyuMin fict plus Yesung muncul juga... hhahahaiii


**Still Here With Me**

**Pairing :: KyuMin and Kim Yesung**

**Genre :: Humor and Romance**

**Gander :: No Yaoi (Sungmin as girl)**

**Summary :: Baca aja ndiri..**

**

* * *

**

n.b. :: cerita ini aku tlis d'saat aq hmpir mati k'bosanan di rs..

maaf klo crita'a juga maksa n mau bikin readers mati bosen juga..

hhehe.. ok, start!

* * *

Aku duduk sambil memandangi sebuah kalung berwarna pink. Kalung manic- manic sederhana yang selalu kubawa kemana- mana.

Punya siapa?

Mana kutahu.

Kalung ini kudapatkan dua belas tahun yang lalu. Di rumah sakit. Akhir musim dingin. Di taman saat aku sedang menunggu pelayanku.

Aku memandangi lagi sekelilingku. Kamarku.

Kamar yang sangat luas. Terlalu luas untukku seorang diri dirumah yang super megah ini.

Aku, putra tunggal di keluarga Cho. Punya satu kakak perempuan bernama Cho Ahra, tapi sekarang dia sudah menikah dengan seorang pengusaha kaya dan namanya beubah jadi Kim Ahra. Sebagai putra tunggal, seluruh kekayaan yang dimiliki keluarga Cho akan turun kepadaku.

Hidup dengan sangat mudah ini membuatku bosan.

Apapun yang aku mau sudah tersedia tanpa aku harus bersusah payah. Nggak ada lagi yang menjadi ambisiku hidup di dunia ini. Yah.. Setidaknya sampai aku sembilan belas tahun nggak ada satupun hal spesial yang aku inginkan.

Memang apa yang bisa kuinginkan?

Harta? Aku punya.

Ketampanan? Jangan ditanya.

Pintar? Iq ku lebih dari 200. Aku jenius.

Cinta? Aku nggak menginginkannya. Karena cintaku sudah diatur keluargaku sejak lama.

" Kyu..!" Kudengar seruan kencang Ahra-sshi dari luar kamar. Ia masuk ke kamarku setengah berlari dengan tersenyum senang.

" Ahra-sshi? Kenapa ada disini? Berantem sama kakak ipar, ya?" Aku nggak mengalihkan pandanganku dari buku yang sejak tadi kubaca.

Bletak! Ahra-sshi memukul kepalaku cepat.

" Nggak sopan bicara begitu sama kakak sendiri." Omelnya.

Aku hanya meringis sambil menatapnya sejenak. " Nae?"

" Lihat." Kakakku itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas tangannya. Kelihatannya seperti selembar foto. " Aku bawa foto calon tunanganmu yang akan kesini besok."

Aku mendesah malas. Apa nggak bisa aja aku nggak mendengar kata CALON TUNANGAN seperti itu? Aku masih sembilan belas dan harus bertunangan? Hei... Haalllooo... Aku masih ingin santai- santai, lho!

Coba aku bisa bilang begitu kekeluargaku.

Bisa, sih.. Tapi aku harus rela diomelin kalau ngomong begitu sama seluruh anggota keluargaku.

Huee.. Males, deh.

" Lihat! Dia yeojya yang sangat manis, lho." Kakakku menyodorkan foto itu.

Aku nggak berniat melihatnya.

" Kyu.." Panggilnya lagi.

Aah, nyerah deh sama si tukang maksa ini. Aku melirik kearah foto yang disodorkan Ahra-sshi padaku. Seorang cewek kecil berambut pirang lagi nyengir memamerkan gigi kelincinya. Biar kutebak, anaknya pasti rewel, manja, tukang ngambek, nggak bisa ngapa- ngapain, nggak bisa diajak hidup susah (?), pokoknya dijamin nggak asyik!

Aku menatap foto itu lagi. Iya, sih memang imut tuh cewek. Tapi biarin aja, ah.. Nggak ada hubungannya sama aku, kan? Toh, cuma calon tunangan. Kalau kubuat dia bosan padaku juga nanti gagal jadi tunanganku.

Eeeh.. Tunggu..!

Apa tadi? Kubuat bosan?

Woow... Ide bagus, Kyu! Kalau dia marah padaku, dia pasti nggak mau jadi tunanganku..

Khikhikhi.. Nice idea, Cho Kyuhyun..

" Kyu, apa yang kau pikirkan? Dia manis, kan?" Ahra-sshi membuyarkan pikiranku yang sejak tadi sudah terbang mencari siasat.

Aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Well, tersenyum licik. " Iya, Ahra-sshi.. Dia sangat manis.." Gumamku sambil memasukkan kalung pink tadi ke saku kemejaku dan berjalan meninggalkan Ahra-sshi yang melongo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Hari ini Sungmin sampai di Seoul. Kau harus menjemputnya di bandara!" Kudengar seruan keras Ahra-sshi diteleponku.

Kujauhkan telepon berisik yang sudah mengganggu tidur nyenyakku itu.

" Kyu! kau dengar nggak?" Tanyanya lagi. Meski jauh aku bisa mendengar teriakan kakakku itu. Dasar, apa yang namanya yeojya itu selalu begitu, ya? rese, berisik dan cerewet yang nggak ketolongan. Untung aku hidup sebagai namja.

" Aku dengar." Jawabku malas. " Sudah, ah.. Aku mau tidur lagi."

" Kau harus jemput Sungmin, Kyu."

" Iya.. Iya.. Aku tahu. Annyeong." Ucapku sambil menutup panggilan itu dan mematikan handphoneku. Aku ngantuk.. Dan aku nggak suka ada orang yang mengganggu ritual tidurku setiap hari.

" Selamat pagi, tuan." Belum sempat aku menutup mataku, Yesung, pelayanku masuk ke dalam kamar dan berjalan kearah tempat tidurku.

Aku mendelik menatapnya. " What's again?" Hardikku.

Dia nyengir menatapku lalu menarik tubuhku bangun. " Ahra-sshi meneleponku tadi, kau harus bangun, tuan muda." Jawabnya santai.

Uuugh.. Kepala pelayan yang satu ini usianya cuma beda tiga tahun lebih tua dariku. Dan dia kadang nggak memperlakukanku secara normal sebagai seorang Tuan Muda di rumah ini. Dia suka seenaknya menggangguku. Sama seperti saat ini, seenaknya menarikku bangun.

" Kedengar nona Lee Sungmin akan tiba hari ini, kan? Kau harus menjemputnya." Ucapnya lagi sambil membuka gorden jendela kamarku. Akhirnya cahaya matahari menerobos menyinari seluk beluk kamarku yang sangat luas itu.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku yang silau dan melirik kearah jam disebelah tempat tidurku. " Jam sebelas siang."

" Jangan terlalu lama tidur. Bisa- bisa nyawamu nggak kembali lagi, lho." Yesung nyengir menatapku.

" Ah, dasar tukang lawak garing." Balasku sambil melangkah meninggalkan tempat tidurku kearah kamar mandi. " Ngomong- ngomong, kau udah tahu kalung aneh itu punya siapa?" Tanyaku sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

Ya, aku sudah bertahun- tahun mencari pemilik kalung misterius itu. Tapi nggak ditemukan. Cowok itu..

Yesung hanya menggeleng kecil sambil tersenyum. " Sepertinya belum."

Aku menghela nafas kecewa. " Siapkan mobilku, atau kupecat kau."

" Oke.. oke.." Yesung hanya tertawa sambil berjalan keluar kamarku. Tertawa? Ya, karena dia tahu aku cuma menggertaknya. Mana mungkin aku memecat satu- satunya pelayan yang paling bisa kuandalkan. Dia sudah bersama denganku sejak bertahun- tahun yang lalu. Selain pelayan, dia temanku.

Aku menatap wajah tampanku didepan cermin. Haha.. Meski bangun tidur kau tetap tampan Cho Kyuhyun.

Jadi aku harus menjemput cewek itu, ya? Siapa tadi namanya? Sungmin? Eh, cuma Sungmin aja namanya? Nama keluarganya siapa tadi? Kim? Han? Park? Ah, masa bodo. Aku ingat wajah eksentrik cewek itu, kok. Jadi nggak harus membuat papan nama untuk menjemputnya, kan?

Apa aku memang akan menjemputnya?

Malas, ah..

Aku kan ingin membuatnya kesal padaku agar dia memutuskan untuk membatalkan pertunangan kami. Kenapa aku harus berbaik hati menjemput cewek yang sama sekali nggak aku kenal itu? Itu nggak akan terjadi..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jam satu siang. Kata Yesung pesawat dari Kanada akan tiba jam setengah satu. Aku telat tiga puluh menit rupanya.

Misi pertama. Sukses!

Jangan kau kira aku akan menjemputmu Kim Sungmin (? *author melongo*).

Aku memarkir mobilku diparkiran taman dan melangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam game centre didekat taman itu. Game centre favoritku. Tempatku menghabiskan waktu berjam- jam bermain game tanpa harus merasa diganggu siapapun.

Aku mulai memainkan Royal Battle di box paling ujung.

Satu jam. Aku beralih ke box game lainnya. Game favoritku pastinya. Starcraft! Kalau sudah main ini aku pasti lupa segalanya.

" Tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun!" Seruan seseorang mengejutkanku.

Aku menoleh keasal suara yang familiar itu. What? Yesung?

Ia melotot sambil berjalan kearahku lalu menariku keluar dari game centre itu.

" Yesung! Apa- apaan sih?"

" Kenapa kau nggak menjemput nona Lee Sungmin? Kau tahu jam berapa ini? Jam enam sore!"

Aku menengadah menatap langit yang kini berwarna oranye. Waduuh.. Lupa waktu lagi. Kayaknya baru sebentar main Starcraft. Aku menatap Yesung lagi. " Lee Sungmin?"

" Tunanganmu!"

" Jadi namanya Lee Sungmin, ya?"

Yesung melongo. " Kau bahkan nggak tahu siapa namanya.." Gumamnya sambil geleng- geleng. " Untung untuk antisipasi hal ini Ahra-sshi sudah memberikan alamat rumah keluarga Cho pada cewek malang itu. Jadi dia bisa sampai meski tak kau jemput."

Eh? Dia sudah sampai duluan? Padahal kalau dibayanganku, dia akan menelepon sambil nangis- nangis histeris karena nggak tahu jalan pulang.

Yahh... Misi gagal.

" Ayo cepat pulang." Yesung masuk kedalam mobilnya dan langsung meninggalkanku.

Aku berjalan gontai kearah parkiran mobilku dan langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Misi apa lagi, nih?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Begitu sampai rumah aku nggak langsung menemui si cewek yang ternyata bernama Lee Sungmin itu, bukan Kim Sungmin (emang sapa yang bilang namanya Kim Sungmin? dasar abang Kyu pikun.. *ditendang Kyuhyun*).

Kubuka pintu kamarku.

Nghh? Aku mencium bau sesuatu. Oke, lebih tepatnya wangi.

Wangi apaan, nih? Wangi parfum cewek!

" Kyuhyunie! Annyeong!"" Tiba- tiba seseorang meloncat keluar dari balik pintu kamarku.

" Wua!" Aku tersentak kaget dan jatuh terduduk begitu melihat seorang cewek mengenakan jaket pink dan celana jins selutut berdiri dihadapanku sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia menatapku dengan matanya yang berbinar- binar. " Kau!" Sentakku.

" Hei! Sungmin imnida!" Serunya sambil jongkok dihadapanku. " Gwechanayo?"

" Kenapa bisa masuk ke kamarku?" Seruku kesal sambil berdiri.

" Aku yang kasih kucinya." Suara Yesung membuatku sontak kaget. Aku nyaris menjerit begitu tahu apa yang dilakukan si pelayan bodoh itu. " Yesung?"

Yesung tertawa kecil. " Siapa suruh nggak mau jemput." Jawabnya santai sambil melangkah meninggalkanku dengan cewek itu. Aku kembali menatap cewek innocent itu. " Lalu kau.."

" Lee Sungmin." Gumamnya bangga.

" Aku nggak tanya siapa namamu." Ucapku sambil melangkah masuk ke kamarku. " Aku hanya mau bilang. Jangan sembarangan masuk kamar orang, dong. Itu kan privasi tau!" Omelku lagi. Nggak biasanya aku ngomel- ngomel.

Dia menatapku sambil tersenyum ceria. " Oke! Malam, Kyuhyunie.." Ucapnya sambil melangkah keluar dari kamarku.

Aku menatapnya yang menutup pintu kamarku. " Jangan panggil aku Kyuhyunie!" Seruku cepat.

Aku dengar dari luar kamar suara derap lari seseorang diselingi suara tawa yang sangat jernih itu.

Dasar cewek aneh, ah..

Kayaknya nggak gampang membuat dia menyerah kepadaku. Dia cewek dengan tingkat semangat 120%. Kayak cowok aja..

Cara kasar nggak bisa. Gimana kalau cara semi kasar. (cara apaan tuh?)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Annyeong." Sapaku saat kulihat Sungmin dengan wajah semangat menghabiskan sarapan paginya. Kelihatan sangat bernafsu. Jangan- jangan semua makanan yang ada disini bakal dilahap habis sama mulut kecilnya itu.

Yang benar aja. Perut karet.

" Anhyeohng, Hyu.." Jawabnya cepat sambil mengunyah dan kembali fokus makan.

Aku kaku melihat kelakukannya itu. Dia kan putri pengusaha. Kok nggak ada cerminan orang kayanya, ya? Makan kayak orang kesurupan begitu. Nggak ada manis- manisnya pisan, euy.. Malah bikin illfeel orang kalee... Tapi aku sih no problem melihat dia begitu. Sok, biarlah..

Aku mulai meraih roti yang diletakkan ditengah meja makan. Tinggal dua? Aku melirik Sungmin.

" Kau makan apa saja?"

Dia menatapku sambil menelan semua hal yang ada didalam mulutnya. " Roti tawar lima, cake, kue sus, keju, sup miso, ramen dan susu dua gelas." Ucapnya santai.

Aku nyaris melotot lagi namun aku buru- buru menenangkan kekagetanku. Nggak bagus banget cowok tampan kayak aku melongo gara- gara omongannya.

" Ada masalah?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku menggeleng. " Nggak sekalian kau makan semua orang yang ada dirumahku." Ucapku sambil tertawa mengejek. Aku menyindirnya, nih..

Namun Sungmin tertawa kecil. " Wow.. Seandainya bisa akan kumakan Kyuhyunie duluan." Tambahnya.

Lho? Aku nggak mengajaknya bercanda, lho.. Aku ngajak berantem! Kok malah nimpalin sindiranku sambil ketawa begitu. Nih cewek normal nggak sih?

" Kyuhyun cepat makan." Tangan kecilnya sudah hendak mengambil roti lagi.

Plok! Dengan cepat aku menepak tangannya kencang dan mengambil dua roti yang tersisa. " Ini bagianku!" Seruku cepat.

Sungmin menatapku. " Aku masih mau makan..." Gumamnya.

Aku melongo. Kali ini nggak kututupi. " Ya, ampun! Kau ini nggak puas makan sebanyak itu? Masih mau makan lagi?"

Sungmin mengangguk mantap.

Tretk! Sesuatu diletakkan dimeja makan.

Aku menatap Yesung yang bergerak anggun membuka tutup nampan yang dibawanya. Cake Strawberry!

" Silahkan, nona.. Tapi jangan banyak- banyak makannya. Anda bisa sakit perut, lho." Gumam Yesung sambil tersenyum sopan.

Aku mendelik menatapnya. Kayaknya dia nggak pernah bersikap sesopan itu padaku. Aku kan majikan resminya! Bukan si cewek tukang makan itu!

" Woow.. Gomawo, Yesung-sshi!" Seru Sungmin sambil tersenyum girang dan memakan cake yang dibawa Yesung.

Aku benar- benar kesal. Kutarik Yesung keluar dari ruang makan. " Apa- apaan kau tadi?"

" Apa- apaan apanya?" Tanyanya sok. Tuh kan bersikap nggak sopan lagi.

" Kenapa kau bersikap sopan sama cewek itu, sih?"

" Nona Sungmin?"

Aku mengibaskan tanganku. " Terserah. Pokoknya kenapa kau bersikap sopan padanya? Tapi nggak padaku? Kau minta kupecat beneran, ya?"

Yesung tertawa. " Dia itu kan tamu. Wajar kalau aku bersikap sopan. Lagian dia tunanganmu, tuan muda Kyu."

" Lalu aku siapa?"

" Majikanku." Jawabnya masih dengan santai.

" Kenapa kau nggak bersikap sopan padaku?"

" Karena aku nggak mau bersikap sopan pada anak kecil kayak kamu." Jawabnya lagi sambil tertawa kecil dan berjalan meninggalkanku. Ia kembali keruang makan.

Uugh.. Kalau ada termometer pengukur kemarahan. Aku yakin termometer itu sudah meledak gara- gara tingkat marahku yang sudah over ini.

" Mana Kyuhyunie?" Kudengar suara Sungmin dari dalam ruang makan.

" Dia nggak lapar. Mungkin sekarang dia kembali tidur dikamarnya." Jawab Yesung.

" Ya, sudah.. Makanannya kuhabiskan aja, ya." Ucap Sungmin lagi.

Aku mengintip keruang makan itu dan melihat cewek si tukang makan itu mengambil roti yang tadi kuambil dan memakannya. Huuweee... Rotiku dimakan..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Sungmin! Ayo main!" Aku menarik tangan Sungmin secara paksa keluar kamarnya.

Sungmin berlari kecil mengikuti langkah kakiku yang panjang. " Mau kemana?"

Aku nggak menjawabnya. Aku langsung mendorongnya masuk kedalam mobilku dan menutup pintunya rapat. Aku menyusupkan diri dikursi pengemudi dan mulai menjalankan mobilku cepat meninggalkan area rumahku yang sangat luas.

" Kita mau kemana, Kyuhyunie?"

" Main."

" Main kemana?"

" Entahlah.." Aku terus menatap jalanan yang kami lalui. Aku nggak tahu mau membawanya kemana. Pokoknya tempat yang jauh dari rumahku. Aku ingin sedikit memberinya hukuman karena menghabiskan sarapanku pagi ini.

Kau nggak bisa lolos dengan mudah cewek rakus.. Hehe..

Aku memberhentikan mobilku di sebuah area taman. Dan beranjak turun. Sungmin mengikutiku turun. Setelah masuk kedalam taman itu aku menatapnya. Dia menatapku dengan senyum lebar meski dia penasaran.

" Kita mau ngapain sih, Kyuhyunie?" Tanyanya polos.

" Kamu mau eskrim?" Tanyaku tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaannya.

Matanya membulat senang. " Mau!" Serunya.

Aku tersenyum. Tersenyum licik. Kutarik dia agar duduk dikursi taman dan aku melangkahkan kakiku kearah tukang eskrim didekat taman. Aku membeli eskrim strawberry ukuran besar dan kembali ketempat Sungmin. " Suka strawberry, kan?"

" Kok tau?" Tanyanya senang sambil mengambil eskrimnya dari tanganku.

" Tadi pagi kau makan cake yang diberikan Yesung dengan rakus. Mana mungkin aku nggak tahu." Jawabku santai sambil duduk disebelahnya. Kulirik Sungmin yang sudah memakan eskrim itu dengan lahapnya. Apa dia nggak tahu arti dari kata ja'im, jaga image, ya? Jelas- jelas disampingnya ada cowok keren, kok dia nggak malu banget bersikap begitu. " kau bawa uang?" Tanyaku lagi.

Sungmin masih menggeleng dengan memakan eskrimnya.

Great! Aku berdiri.

" Tunggu disini sebentar." Ucapku.

Sungmin mengangguk patuh dan aku berjalan meninggalkannya kearah mobilku yang kuparkir ditoko disebrang taman itu. Aku masuk dan menjalankan mobilku sebentar lalu menghentikannya tepat didepan taman. " Sungmin!" Panggilku kencang kearah Sungmin yang masih asyik dengan eskrimnya.

Sungmin berlari kecil kearahku. " Sudah mau pulang?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. " Tapi aku punya urusan lain. Jadi kau pulang sendiri, ya.." Ucapku sambil menjalankan mobilku.

" Eh? Kyuhyunie!"

Kulirik sosok Sungmin yang semakin jauh dari kaca spion mobilku. " Hehe.. Dadah Lee Sungmin.."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku masuk kedalam rumahku.

" Kyuuu!" Kudengar jeritan histeris kakakku dari ruang tengah.

Aah.. Masalah baru lagi nih. Dengan malas kulangkahkan kakiku kearah ruang tengah.

Kulihat kakakku sudah berdiri disana sambil bekacak pinggang dan menatapku marah. " Kau apakan Sungmin-ah?"

" Nggak aku apa- apakan, kok." Jawabku sok bego.

Ia makin menatapku marah. " Kau tinggalkan dia tanpa uang sendirian? Dan itu masih kau bilang nggak kau apa- apakan?"

Aku menatapnya kaget. Kok dia bisa tau?

" Mau nyangkal? Tadi Sungmin-ah telepon kerumah. Untung dia selalu bawa ponsel. Sekarang Yesung sedang menjemputnya." Ahra-sshi menghempaskan tubuhnya kesofa karena kesal.

" Sial. Coba tadi kuambil ponselnya." Umpatku.

Ahra-sshi yang punya pendengaran super itu kembali melotot menatapku. " Kau nggak puas kalau belum mempermainkan anak itu, Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanyanya sangar.

Aku meringis berpura- pura takut. " Jangan marah dong, Ahra-sshi.."

Ahra-sshi berjalan kearahku dan merebut kunci mobilku dengan cepat. " Kau nggak boleh menyetir sampai kau sadar apa kesalahanmu." Ucapnya sambil berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku menatapnya kaget. " Nae? Noona! Apa- apaan ini! Aku nggak bisa kemana- mana, dong!"

" Seluruh gamemu juga akan kuambil malam ini!" Serunya masih dengan nada marah.

Hwats? Oh, nooooo!

Hari itu, aku tahu apa itu arti dari kata kualat.

Huweeee...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Satu hal yang kuingat lagi.

Ternyata ngerjain Lee Sungmin secara terang- terangan bukan hal yang benar. Cara semi kasar juga nggak mempan.

Pakai cara halus, Cho Kyuhyun!

" Sungmin.." Aku masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin.

Cewek itu menoleh sekilas kearahku lalu kembali sibuk dengan handphonenya sambil duduk diatas tempat tidur berukuran king size-nya itu. Dia ngambek padaku gara- gara kutinggal waktu itu.

" Sungmin-ah.." Panggilku lagi dengan lembut dan berjalan mendekatinya. Aku menepuk pundaknya lembut.

" Ngh?" Kali ini ia menjawab.

" Sungmin-ah.." Panggilku lagi setengah merajuk.

" Apaan sih? Berisik!" Omelnya ketus sambil menoleh kearahku.

" Masih marah, ya?" Tanyaku.

" Nggak." Jawabnya ketus sambil kembali memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

Aku meringis menahan tawa. " Ah, masa, sih.. Kok ketus banget.." Aku duduk bersandar dibahu Sungmin dan menumpukan seluruh beratku dipunggungnya.

Sungmin merunduk. " Sakit, Kyuhyunie... Berat! Berat! Pergi sana!" Serunya kesal.

" kau harus memaafkanku baru aku melepaskanmu." Ucapku sambil tersenyum lagi sambil terus mendorong tubuh kecil Sungmin.

" Awas dulu, Cho Kyuhyun... Aargh!"

Dengan satu gerakan aku bangun dan memutar tubuh kecil Sungmin lalu menjatuhkannya diatas tempat tidur. Aku menahan tubuh kecil yang masih berontak itu dengan kedua lengan kekarku. Kau nggak bisa lari Lee Sungmin..

" Apa sih maumu?"

Aku menyeringai. " Aku mau kamu."

Sungmin melotot dan mulai berontak saat aku mulai menundukkan wajahku mendekati wajahnya. Hehe.. Wajah ketakutannya itu manis juga. Lho? Kok aku udah kaya orang jahat aja, ya? Ah, biarin aja.. Sedikit gangguin Sungmin dengan cara lembut.

" Kyuhyunie! Menyingkir dariku!" Serunya lagi setengah berteriak.

Aku nggak memperdulikannya dan perlahan kucium bibirnya. Setelah beberapa saat aku menatapnya.

Seruan Sungmin berhenti saat mata kami bertemu. Ia menatapku nggak percaya. " Kau.. Menciumku..?" Tanyanya nggak percaya.

Aku tersenyum. Lalu mengangkat tubuhku dari atas Sungmin dan berdiri.

" Kyuhyunie.. Kau tadi menciumku.." Kali ini suara Sungmin terdengar seperti sedang bicara sendiri. Seakan sedang memastikan dirinya pada apa yang tadi kulakukan.

Aku nggak memperdulikannya yang masih dalam posisi tertidur begitu. Aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar dan meninggalkan kamar Sungmin. Kulihat Yesung berhenti saat berpapasan denganku. Aku tersenyum menatapnya.

" Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan, heh?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum aneh menatapku.

" Rahasia." Jawabku sedikti tertawa sambil berjalan meninggalkannya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku berusaha memejamkan mataku. Namun gagal.

Sentuhan bibir Sungmin rasanya masih tertinggal.

Kenapa ini? Aku kan menciumnya dengan sengaja. Tanpa perasaan apapun. Kenapa jadi merasa aneh begini. Rencanakukan membuatnya merasa jatuh cinta padaku dan setelah itu membuatnya patah hati karena kutolak. Kok jadi aku yang nggak karuan begini..

Terus, apa yang dipikirkan Sungmin sekarang, ya?

Tadi, saat aku menatap matanya.. Dia kelihatan kaget banget kan?

Jangan- jangan dia berpikir aku serius lagi.

Aku kan memang serius.. Tapi bohong- bohongan. Cuma akting doang.

Kuraih kalung pink yang kuletakkan dilaci meja disamping tempat tidurku. Siapa pemiliknya, ya? Bertahun- tahun aku menunggu pemiliknya datang. Tapi aku nggak tahu siapa dia. Bahkan wajahnya aja aku lupa.

Aku hanya mengingat suara kecilnya.

_Flasback.._

_" kau sedang apa disini?" Tegur seorang anak kecil._

_Aku menoleh manatapnya dari balik punggungku. Lalu aku kembali mengayun diriku diatas ayunan itu._

_" Kau sedang apa?" Tanya lagi._

_Aku menatapnya. Seorang anak cowok. Tapi sangat manis. " kau nggak liat aku lagi main?"_

_" Sendirian?"_

_" Memang salah kalau aku sendirian?"_

_Dia tertawa. Suara tawa yang jernih_

_" Mau kutemani? Aku juga lagi bosan." Ucap bocah cowok itu sambil duduk diayunan disebelahku dan mulai mengayun dirinya kencang. Sangat kencang._

_Aku menatap anak itu. Berani banget._

_" Ayo kita main sampai puas!" Serunya penuh semangat._

_Melihatnya aku jadi ikut bersemangat. Aku langsung mengayun diriku kencang seperti bocah itu. Kami bermain sampai sore. Sampai akhinya Yesung yang datang menjemputku sepulangnya dari sekolah._

_" Tuan Kyu! Ayo pulang!"_

_" Kau lama sekal Yesung!" Seruku kesal._

_" Mian.. Mian.. Aku tadi piket sekolah dulu." Yesung memandang kearah anak cowok yang sudah berdiri disebelahku. Ia mengangguk sopan pada cowok itu. Kenapa Yesung bersikap sesopan itu? Seperti mengenalnya aja._

_" Kalian sudah mau pulang?"_

_Aku menatap cowok itu sambil mengangguk._

_Ia merogoh sesuatu dibalik celana pendeknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung manik- manik berwarna pink. Ia memberikannya kepadaku. Aku menatapnya. Pink? Seorang cowok menyimpan aksesori berwarna pink?_

_" Itu untukmu aja. Anggep aja kenang- kenangan. Dadaah.." Serunya semangat sambil berlari meninggalkanku dan Yesung._

_" Haha.. Manis juga, ya. Siapa namanya?" Tanya Yesung._

_Aku menggeleng sambil memandangi kalung itu. Namanya aja aku nggak tahu. Kok dia pakai ngasih kenang- kenangan segala. Aneh.._

_Flashback end.._

" Tuan.. Kau sudah tidur?" Yesung masuk kedalam kamarku.

Aku bangun menatapnya. " Nae?"

" Apa yang kau lakukan sampai nona Sungmin jadi aneh begitu?" Tanyanya langsung sambil duduk diatas tempat tidurku. Ia tersenyum licik menatapku.

" Nggak ngapa- ngapain." Jawabku sok bego lagi.

Yesung tertawa geli. " Kau sudah mulai berani mencium seorang gadis, ya? Tuan mudaku ternyata sudah besar.." Godanya sambil menepuk kepalaku kencang.

Aku melotot. " Dia bilang?"

" Dia selalu cerita padaku tentang semuanya. Termasuk saat kau mempermainkannya."

Aku merebahkan tubuhku lagi. Dasar. Cewek itu emang selalu begitu, ya?

Yesung meraih kalung pink yang tergeletak disamping bantalku. " Masih penasaran?" Tanyanya.

Aku tahu maksud pertanyaannya itu. Aku nggak menjawab. Dan dia tahu apa jawabanku. Aku ingin bertemu dengan cowok pemilik kalung itu. Tapi nggak ada satupun cara untuk menemukannya. Jadi.. Yah... begitulah!

" Apa kau pikir dia masih ingat padamu?" Tanya Yesung.

" Cowok itu bahkan nggak bertanya siapa namaku." Gumamku lagi.

Yesung tertawa. " Iya.. Cowok itu, ya.." Gumamnya. " Memang kadang suka seenaknya kayak cowok sih." Lanjutnya.

Aku menatapnya. " Maksudmu?"

" Nggak apa- apa." Jawab Yesung sambil berjalan meninggalkanku. " Selamat tidur."

Aku mencoba menutup mataku lagi. Aku ingin tidur.

Tapi lagi- lagi ingatan tentang sentuhan lembut itu kembali menghantuiku. Huwaaa... Seharusnya aku nggak menciumnya saja! Ini kesalahan!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku duduk diam dimeja makan. Kulirik Sungmin yang masih sama seperti kemarin- kemarin. Makan dengan sangat lahap.

Apa dia nggak memikirkan kejadian kemarin, ya? Aku aja nggak bisa tidur.

" Kyu.."

" Sung.." Kami bicara bersamaan.

" Nae? Kau dulu aja." Ucap Sungmin cepat sambil tersenyum senang.

" Ladiest first." Bantahku.

Sungmin mengangguk sambil meminum susunya. " Kejadian semalam itu.."

Aargh.. Kenapa dia mengungkitnya.

" Lupakan." Gumamku cepat.

Sungmin menatapku kaget. " eh?"

" Semalam itu kecelakaan. Niatnya aku cuma mau mengerjaimu. eh keterusan. Mian.." Ucapku lagi sambil menggaruk kepalaku. Meski nggak gatal. Aku kembali menatap Sungmin. Gadis itu kali ini menatapku datar. Nggak tersenyum.

Kenapa?

" Ooh.. Nggak apa." Jawabnya sambil kembali makan dengan lahap.

Aku menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya masalah ini selesai juga. Selamat.. Selamat..

Tiba- tiba Sungmin mendorong piringnya dan berdiri. " Aku kenyang! Sampai nanti Kyuhyun.." Ucapnya riang sambil berlari kecil meninggalkanku.

Aku mengerutkan kening sambil menatap kearah piringnya. Dia hanya makan tiga roti coklat dan minum segelas susu. Kenapa dia? Apa lagi dalam program diet, ya? Ah, masa bodoh ah.. Aku nggak terlalu perduli sama anak itu.

Yesung duduk disebelahku dengan cepat. Aku menatapnya. Dan dia menatapku datar.

" Nae?" Tanyaku malas.

" Kau apakan lagi dia kali ini?"

Aku menatapnya bingung. Dia itu maksudnya pasti si Sungmin. " Aku nggak ngapa- ngapain lagi, kok.. Kenapa aku disalahin terus, sih?"

Yesung nggak menatapku. Dia menatap lurus kedepan. " Lalu, kenapa dia menangis?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku berjalan mondar- mandir di dalam kamarku sambil terus berpikir.

Menangis?

Menangis karena apa?

Kok aku yang disalahin?

Memang aku ngapain dia? Nggak aku pukul kok! Kok dia menangis? Dan kenapa Yesung bilang itu gara- gara aku? Kenapa aku lagi yang kena. Memangnya aku ngapain Sungmin tadi? Nggak aku apa- apain kok.. Swear, deh!

Tapi, kenapa aku jadi kepikiran. Yang nangis kan Sungmin. Bukannya kalau dia nangis berarti bagus. Dia marah dan kesal. Dan dia bisa gagal jadi tunanganku.

Gagal jadi tunangan?

Kenapa tiba- tiba perasaanku nggak enak, ya? harusnya kan aku sekarang bersorak senang?

Otakku kembali memutar kejadian diruang makan tadi.

Saat Sungmin ngomong, aku langsung potong kalimatnya, kan? Trus dia bilang nggak apa- apa. Terus dia kembali makan dan tiba- tiba berhenti kan? Dia makan sedikit.. Hmm.. Kan dia lagi diet (sok tahu!). Lalu apa yang dia bilang sebelum pergi.

" _Aku kenyang. Sampai nanti Kyuhyun.._"

Eh? Kyuhyun? Dia kan selalu memanggilku Kyuhyunie. Kok dia memanggilku Kyuhyun aja.

Aku terdiam shock begitu tersadar sesuatu. " Jangan- jangan..:" Tanpa banyak mikir aku langsung berlari keluar kamar.

Rasanya ini salah paham. Aku harus menjelaskannya ke Sungmin.

" Kyuhyun pasti membenciku.." Kudengar suara Sungmin dari balik tembok di ruang tengah. Aku terdiam. Memilih menguping. (anak baik nggak boleh menirunya, ya..)

" Nggak, nona.. Jangan berpikir begitu.." Kali ini suara Yesung.

Pelayanku itu memang lebih memperlakukan Sungmin sebagai majikannya daripada aku rupanya. Payah..

Aku kembali menajamkan pendengaranku.

" Dia membenciku Yesung-sshi.. Dia terus mempermainkanku.. Dia bahkan menciumku.. Dan bilang kalau dia cuma mau ngerjain aku.." Kali ini kudengar Sungmin mulai terisak pelan. Aaargh.. Apa yang kulakukan? Jadi dia menanggapku serius?

" Aku yakin tuan Kyu nggak seperti itu."

" Dia cuma mempermainkanku. Dia sama sekali nggak mencintaiku seperti yang kau bilang, Yesung-sshi.."

Seperti yang Yesung bilang? Heyo, Yesung! Kau bilang apa memangnya! Aku ingin berteriak begitu rasanya.

" Dia selalu memikirkan nona, kok.."

Aku semakin mematung. Kok Yesung pakai bohong begitu? Aku memang sering mikirin Sungmin. Tapi itu disaat aku nyari ide buat ngerjain dia.

" Sejak dua belas tahun yang lalu." Lanjut Yesung lagi.

Aku benar- benar mematung. Pikiranku campur aduk. Dua belas tahun yang lalu? Maksudnya apa?

" Aku mau pulang ke Kanada aja." Isak Sungmin lagi.

Dan saat itu aku nggak tahu apa lagi yang mereka bicarakan. Karena aku sudah berlai kabur dari ruangan itu dan mengurung diri dikamarku.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Bangun, dasar cowok jahat." Yesung menepuk bahuku kencang.

Aku membuka mataku dengan malas. " Jam berapa sekarang?"

" Dua belas siang." Jawabnya sambil membuka gorden kamarku.

Aku bangun dengan malas. Semalam aku tertidur terlalu larut gara- gara terus mikirin omongan Yesung ke Sungmin. Aku menatap Yesung yang kelihatan malas ngapa- ngapain hari ini dengan sekasama. " Siapa Lee Sungmin sebenarnya. Kau tahu sesuatu, kan?"

Yesung menatapku lalu memukul kepalaku keras.

" Sakit! Aku ini majikanmu bodoh!"

" Kau memang pintar tuan, tapi kenapa kau itu bolot banget, sih?" Omelnya pada dirinya sendiri sambil geleng- geleng dengan gaya sok pintar.

" Maksudmu?"

Yesung membuka laci mejaku dan mengambil kalung pink itu lalu menatapku gemas. " Ini punya siapa?"

" Si cowok tanpa nama itu." Jawabku cepat masih dengan bingung.

Yesung menunduk lalu menatapku kesal. " Jadi kau benar- benar nggak merasa aneh ada anak cowok seimut itu bawa- bawa barang warna pink?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku.

" Oh, Kyu.. Sadarlah.. Apa aku pernah bilang padamu kalau orang itu adalah cowok?" Ia menepuk bahuku dan menatapku dengan mimik serius yang membuatku ingin tertawa itu.

Aku terdiam. Seingatku. Sejak dulu, Yesung nggak pernah bilang kalau dia cowok. Sekalipun bilang itu pasti hanya menimpali kata- kataku sambil tertawa geli. Awalnya kukira dia hanya ingin tertawa. Tapi... Hari ini..

" Jadi, dia cewek?"

Yesung akhirnya menepuk dahinya gemas. " Benar- benar bolot!" Serunya gemas. " tadinya aku mau diam saja karena kupikir cowok dengan IQ tinggi sepertimu itu akan sadar. Tapi ternyata nggak!" ia kembali menatapku serius. " Apa warna kesukaan Sungmin?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. Sungmin selalu mengenakan sesuatu yang serba pink. " Pink?"

" Warna apa kalung ini?" Tanyanya sambil menunjukkan kalung itu.

" Pink."

Aku terdiam. Sungmin dan cowok, eh cewek itu. Sama- sama enerjik dan nggak bertingkah kayak cewek biasanya yang kalem. Pink.. Dua belas tahun yang lalu. Aku menatap Yesung dengan perasaan kacau. " Jadi maksudmu Sungmin dan dia?"

" Orang yang sama." Lanjutnya.

" kenapa kau tahu?"

" Karena aku sudah tahu dari awal. Dari dua belas tahun yang lalu, aku tahu anak itu adalah nona dari keluarga Lee. Lee Sungmin, Makanya aku bersikap sopan. Kulihat kau selalu memikirkannya, jadi aku bilang pada Ahra-sshi tentang ini. Dan dia mengusulkan untuk menunangkan kalian berdua."

Aku memegangi kepalaku yang terasa sakit. " Jadi semua ini sudah diatur kalian?"

Yesung mengangguk.

Aku langsung berlari keluar kamar kearah kamar Sungmin. Kosong! Aku kembali kekamarku.

" Dimana dia?"

" Dia berniat pulang ke Kanada." Gumam Yesung.

Aku menegang. Jadi aku akan kehilangan orang yang sama lagi?

" Dia berangkat jam satu siang."

Aku langsung mengobrak- abrik laci mejaku. Mencari kunci mobilku. Oh, god! Disita Ahra-sshi!

" Yesung! Pinjam mobil!" Seruku sambil membuka kemeja hitam Yesung dan mengambil kunci mobilnya di saku dalam kemejanya. Dia nggak beresaksi apapun. " Gomawo!" Seruku cepat sambil berlari meninggalkannya.

Nggak akan kubiarkan dia pergi lagi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh bagian lobi bandara. Mencari sosok Sungmin.

Ah! Nggak sulit mencarinya. Tubuh kecilnya yang selalu mengenakan aksesori dan pakaian berwarna pink itu sangat mudah dikenali.

Aku berlari kearah cewek pirang yang berjalan menjauh sambil menarik koper pinknya.

" Sungmin!" Seruku cepat.

tapi dia nggak berhenti. Dia menggunakan headphone.

" Sungmin!" Seruku lagi sambil berlari mengejarnya. " Sungmin tunggu!" Ucapku sambil memeluk tubuh kecil itu.

Orang itu bergerak kaget. " Ah? Hei! Who are you, stalker!" Serunya panik.

Aku menatapnya. Aaaaarghh! Bukan Sungmin!

Dia melotot menatapku lalu mengumpat dengan bahasa Inggis dengan cepat.

Aku melongo.

" Hahaha.. Sungmin! Sungmin! Tunggu!" Suara itu mengejutkanku. Suara tawa yang jernih yang pernah kudengar dua belas tahun yang lalu. Aku menoleh dengan mempertahankan sedikit harapan dalam hatiku.

Kutatap Sungmin yang masih tertawa geli bersama dengan Yesung.

Aku melongo. " Yesung? Sungmin?"

" Makanya jangan langsung lari. Aku kan cuma bilang dia berangkat jam satu siang. Bukannya take off jam satu." Gumam Yesung sambil menahan tawanya.

Aku berjalan mendekati keduanya. " Kalian mempermainkanku..?" Tanyaku tak percaya.

Sungmin menatapku dengan mata bulatnya. " Ini balasan karena kau selalu mempermainkanku." Gumamnya.

Aku melihat sesuatu melingkar dileher Sungmin. Kalung itu?

" Jadi itu benar punya kamu?" Tanyaku.

Sungmin mengangguk. " Aku sempat ragu apa kau akan sadar. Dan aku sempat frustasi juga. Tapi Yesung-sshi membantu menjernihkan pikiranku dan mengatur rencana ini."

Aku melotot menatap Yesung yang sudah terkikik geli. " Kau! Benar- benar mau kupecat, heh?" hardikku dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

Yesung menjulurkan lidahnya nggak perduli.

Perlahan kurasakan lengan Sungmin melingkar dilenganku. Aku menatap cewek imut itu kesal. tapi melihat senyuman polosnya, aku jadi ikut tersenyum. " Kau nggak akan pulang kan?" Tanyaku lagi.

Sungmin menggeleng. " Aku akan tetap disini. Aku kan tunanganmu, Kyuhyunie.." Jawabnya lembut.

Aku tersenyum lalu mengecup kepalanya lembut. " Kita mulai dari awal lagi. Kali ini aku akan bersikap lembut sebagai tunangan yang baik." Aku mengeluarkan senyuman licikku. Haha.. Bersikap lembut dengan kata lain bersikap seperti waktu itu.. Dengan lebih lembut..

Sungmin balas tersenyum lagi. " Oke!" Sahutnya senang tanpa mengerti apa yang ada dipikiranku saat ini.

.

.

* * *

ok, review pliis...

gomawo before...

arigatou nee.. :D

.

.


End file.
